


Debriefing

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War II AU, Drama, Earth-32323 AU, M/M, Romance, Romantic Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Iron y Blue son dos naciones que han estado en guerra durante años. Las primeras negociaciones por parte de los reyes, Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, no salen muy bien y terminan peleados sin posibilidad de un nuevo encuentro, sin embargo, las cosas cambian una vez que Stephen Strange le revela la existencia de un hilo rojo a Steve Rogers que lo llevara a su hogar junto a la persona que esté al otro lado.Las probabilidades de una nueva reunión se hacen presentes y en el camino, Steve y Tony aprenderán que los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad, pero que eso no significa que el sufrimiento sea el desenlace obvio.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Jennifer Walters
Kudos: 9





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy orgullosa de haber escrito esto y trabajar con barnesisanangel, no fue nada más que amable conmigo, es una persona talentosa en extremo y se tomó el tiempo de hacer varias ilustraciones para la colaboración que nació a raíz del evento organizado por la página SteveTony; comunidad. en Facebook y que lleva por nombre SteveTony Undisclosed Tales 2019. Su IG es camila_v19 y el link es el siguiente: Link: www.instagram.com/camila_v19/?hl=es-la

****

**Debriefing**

(1) Debriefing psicológico, medio para superar un trauma al compartir experiencias a través de conversaciones a detalle.

(2) Término militar, usado cuando se interroga a un soldado sobre una misión completada o un reporte.

* * *

El inicio de la guerra se remontaba décadas atrás. Había transcurrido tanto tiempo que la mayoría de las personas que participaron en las primeras guerrillas ya estaban muertas. Los supervivientes, los sobrantes de la masacre, apenas recordaban los detalles del conflicto que llevó a un próspero reino a dividirse en dos. Los ancianos que se acordaban mejor la raíz del problema, hablaban de una explosión que mató a más de seiscientas personas, entre ellas, niños. Decían que las cosas siempre eran más desgarradoras y horripilantes cuando los niños estaban envueltos en el desastre. Despotricaban sobre cómo los ricos volvieron la catástrofe una fuente de dinero. La guerra daba beneficios, la paz era inútil para los corporativos. Los seguros no se vendían si no existían los riesgos.

Nadie supo cuando llegaron al punto en el que ya no podían detenerse y la idea de un cese de guerra se volvió una imagen desdibujada. Existió América por mucho tiempo. Luego existieron Iron y Blue, cada reino con su propio líder, sus propias reglas y forma de vida.

Cuando Steve Rogers fue nombrado rey de Blue y Tony Stark se hizo de la corona de Iron, la guerra seguía en su apogeo, había una zona de desastre y enfrentamientos esporádicos que terminaban con reclutas regresando a su casa en ataúdes. Steve fue un soldado sobresaliente durante todo su servicio activo y Tony un genio de la tecnología, cada uno representaba a su pueblo de manera adecuada.

Blue era un territorio árido todas las estaciones del año, con suelos apenas fértiles y las lluvias esporádicas. Tenían cientos de kilómetros para construir, pero sus recursos eran limitados. Iron, por otro lado, era favorecido con tierras en las que el alimento brotaba sin esfuerzo y el agua no escaseaba, sin embargo, la población crecía y el espacio se les estaba acabando.

La primera vez que Tony Stark y Steve Rogers se vieron, fue en una reunión organizada por ellos mismos para elaborar un tratado que beneficiara a ambos territorios. Aunque no eran gobernantes jóvenes y estaban cerca de los cuarenta, todavía tenían fe en la vida. Ambos subieron al trono creyendo que podrían acabar con la guerra que sus predecesores iniciaron y que los corruptos seguían manteniendo para sacar más y más dinero.

El encuentro pactado a desarrollarse en la olvidada frontera fue anticlimático. A pesar de que Tony era resguardado por una decena de soldados, Steve se acercó con toda la calma del mundo y sin ninguna duda a Stark, le extendió la mano para saludarlo e invitarlo a mantenerse tranquilo durante la asamblea improvisada. Tony devolvió el gesto por cortesía y enseguida iniciaron con las negociaciones en medio del desértico paisaje, con cientos de soldados rodeándolos y un testigo neutral que tomaba nota mental de todo lo que ocurría.

La discusión se acabó cuando una bala se abrió paso entre la multitud y mató al testigo. Steve arremetió contra Tony, llamándolo asesino despiadado. Tony se defendió, argumentando que él no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido. La reunión escaló hasta volverse un intercambio de poder militar. Ambos lados mostraron lo que podían hacer, lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer si se veían amenazados. En última instancia, la retirada fue la estrategia de ambos bandos. Si seguían peleando, habría muertos innecesarios en un día que se suponía marcaría el primer paso para la caída del muro metafórico y físico que se construyó entre ambos territorios.

* * *

El asunto fue, que Steve, siendo el soñador que era, decidió pedir la ayuda y consejo del Hechicero Supremo, Stephen Strange. No quería que sus esperanzas de terminar la guerra se ahogaran y se hundieran en el fondo del mar por un suceso, que si bien se clasificaba como innecesariamente violento, apenas representaba algo en el esquema de las grandes cosas. Lo horrible de los conflictos bélicos era que deshumanizaban a los participantes.

Stephen Strange tenía la fama de poder adivinar el futuro y mostrarle a la gente su destino si lo consideraba necesario o relevante para la historia de la humanidad. Rara vez se involucraba en los asuntos del reino o le daba la bienvenida a los extraños, sin embargo, Steve no vaciló cuando salió de su castillo sin nadie a su lado y se dirigió al templo en el que vivía el hechicero para pedirle que al menos le señalara el camino que debía de tomar por el bien de su gente o el suyo.

Sorprendiendo a Steve, Strange lo recibió sin mucho interés y en un tiempo récord.

Para Stephen, ver al rey destinado a siempre cargar con las expectativas de la gente, sin importar en qué tiempo o espacio naciera, le parecía aburrido y tedioso, no obstante, necesario. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Steve Rogers luchando por lo moralmente correcto, a veces ganando y otras veces siendo engullido por la crueldad del mundo; tornándose egoísta y sufriendo por sus decisiones precipitadas. Los buenos no siempre ganaban.

—Sé lo que quieres —dijo Stephen a modo de saludo.

Steve inclinó el cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar el veredicto y no quitarle tiempo al Hechicero.

—Son un cuento tan viejo como el origen de la humanidad. Tú y Tony Stark. El hado siempre los quiere juntos, incluso si lo único que consiguen es dañarse mutuamente. Esta vez no hemos de encontrarnos ante la excepción. Ve tú meñique izquierdo, Lord Rogers, y regocíjate porque el final es dulce aunque el camino esté lleno de púas. —Stephen alzó una mano temblorosa y acomodó sus dedos en una seña desconocida para Steve. Un sello brillante se mostró y Rogers sólo pudo contemplar con asombro el hilo de luz que surgió de su dedo y que se extendió a través del piso, siguiendo un camino infinito hacia el ocaso.

—¿Esto es...? —cuestionó Steve.

—El hilo del destino. Al final encontrarás tu hogar, el lugar donde puedes descansar, sólo dos personas en este mundo pueden verlo —respondió Strange—. Esta será mi primera y última consulta, Lord Rogers. No lo volveré a ver ni a recibir.

Steve asintió, sintiéndose pequeño y todavía perdido. Le dio las gracias al Hechicero y salió del templo sin mirar atrás, de nada le serviría hacerlo. Las palabras de Stephen Strange eran obvias, no obstante, eso no las hacía menos difíciles de digerir. Sólo el paso del tiempo diría qué era lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Tony era un hombre de ciencia. Para él, todo tenía una explicación lógica. No le gustaba que muchos individuos de su reino pudieran hacer "magia", porque no podía explicarla. Así que, no fue una sorpresa que se tomará a mal la aparición repentina de un hilo brillante atado a su meñique izquierdo, lo peor de todo fue que nadie más podía verlo. Le preguntó a Carol, le preguntó a Bucky e incluso a Jennifer, pero todos lo miraron como si por fin estuviera empezando a sucumbir ante la locura por culpa de la presión a la que se enfrentaba día con día por ser el rey de un territorio en guerra.

Tony tuvo, de repente, la sensación de que el hilo era producto de un fenómeno sobrenatural. Y lo llamaba sobrenatural únicamente porque no tenía una explicación lógica a la cual recurrir en ese instante. Podría dedicarse a tirar hipótesis al aire y no probar ninguna, porque aunque era capaz de ver y tocar el hilo que se aferraba a su dedo, los aparatos que construyó no estaban ni cerca de arrojar datos de algo que no detectaban.

Parecía ser, entonces, que él único apto para contemplar el hilo era él y quizá aquel que se encontraba al otro extremo. Tony no estaba seguro de la longitud que tenía dicha hebra; una vez intentó enrollarla hasta llegar al final, pero después de media hora de caminata y varios metros de hilo en sus brazos se dio por vencido. Lo único que consiguió notar fue que la cuerda se extendía por todo el territorio de Iron y atravesaba la frontera hacia Blue.

En un principio, consideró que a lo mejor el hilo era una treta por parte del rey Rogers para confundirlo o dañarlo. El disparo que mató al testigo en su primera y última reunión todavía resonaba en sus oídos y recordaba con lujo de detalle lo rápido que salió la sangre del pecho de la mujer que se ofreció a guardar en su memoria el encuentro entre los dos reinos sin saber que su final sería ese.

No obstante, el hilo se mantuvo ahí, quieto, a veces Tony se olvidaba de que lo tenía. No estorbaba ni dañaba su dedo. Fue como si siempre hubiese estado atado a su extremidad y sólo recientemente decidió mostrarse. Le tomó trescientos sesenta y cinco días, un año, sentir la primera molestia. El hilo, con cientos de nudos por todas partes, se tensó de manera desagradable. Tony odio la opresión que experimentó por culpa de la cuerda que con el paso del tiempo perdió su brillo y se tiñó de un rojo sangre.

El malestar continúo hasta que Tony decidió salir en una caminata en dirección a la frontera con Blue. Se dio cuenta que mientras más cerca estaba del territorio enemigo, más cedía el hilo y se aliviaba la presión. Tomó nota del asunto antes de decidir llegar al fondo del asunto.

Regresó a su cuartel general. Si iba a ir cerca de Blue para saber qué estaba al final del hilo, no iría desprotegido. Necesitaba su armadura, la misma por la que se hizo conocido a lo largo del mundo como algo más que un hombre descorazonado que sacrificaba lo que fuese necesario por el poder y la victoria. La mayoría sabía a la perfección que Tony Stark era sinónimo de genio y otros tantos adjetivos menos honrosos.

La armadura roja y dorada surcó los cielos una vez que Tony llegó a ella y se la puso. Fue por la ciudad tecnológica y brillante, luego por los campos que se desgastaban y eran un constante recordatorio de la falta de territorio de Iron. El hilo en su meñique le dio un respiro cuando se detuvo en el puente que nunca se terminó de construir entre los dos reinos.

Se quitó el casco de la armadura e inhaló el viento seco que venía desde Blue, donde la lluvia era escasa y el sol rara vez fue considerado un amigo. Miró a sus alrededores con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de que el hilo todavía seguía su camino por varios kilómetros y se perdía entre el polvo y la vegetación muerta.

—Tú también lo sentiste —dijo una voz que Tony reconoció al instante.

—Steve Rogers —declaró Stark sin sentimiento.

Steve lo contempló con añoranza y con algo más que Tony no pudo discernir con claridad. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta del hilo rojo que colgaba del dedo anular izquierdo del soldado. Stark inhaló con incredulidad.

—¿Tú estás al final?

Rogers asintió.

—He estado dando vueltas por la ciudad, así que la hebra se ha dispersado por todo Blue —dijo Steve al cabo de un rato—. Pero sí, aquí se termina, este es el otro lado.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Tony.

—Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo, lo llamó el camino a casa —respondió Steve—. A lo mejor es una señal de que tenemos que hablar, no lo sé con certeza, en estos días apenas estoy seguro de algo.

Tony miró Steve, que no parecía tener duda alguna sobre su idea de la necesidad de una conversación, aunque dijera lo contrario.

—Ya han sufrido mucho. Todos, o casi todos, son buenas personas —prosiguió Rogers—. Se los debemos. Tú y yo no habíamos nacido ni siquiera, y ya había guerra, es una prueba del tiempo desperdiciado. Todavía quedan familias separadas, todavía hay gente que va de un lado a otro buscando un líder afín a sus ideales, gente que deja atrás sus hogares y sus sueños porque quieren una mejor vida.

Tony desvió la mirada, inseguro de qué decir. No era un secreto que las últimas generaciones no conocían los tiempos de paz, la población siempre mantuvo el miedo de que el otro lado decidiera bombardear o mandar a humanos con habilidades fuera de lo común para reclamar territorio o recursos. La armadura de Tony era la prueba viva de que estaba listo para tomar el frente en la batalla en caso de que fuese necesario.

— _Debriefing_ , soldado —declaró Stark.

* * *

En definitiva, les tomó un tiempo dejar la postura defensiva. Fue hasta la novena reunión que Tony se atrevió a quitarse el casco y Steve puso su escudo en una esquina.

En los primeros días, construyeron una pequeña base en medio de las montañas que ayudaban a dividir a Iron y Blue en dos. No fue la gran cosa, apenas era un cuarto con una mesa y dos sillas. Stark trajo una cafetera que no necesitaba de electricidad y Rogers un paquete de galletas. La mayor parte del tiempo intercambiaron miradas, como si desearan conocerse a través de sus pupilas; las diferentes tonalidades de azul chocando entre sí, danzando, regodeándose con la sorpresa de que la luz se refractaba de distintas maneras.

Decidieron compartir experiencias de vida en un intento por construir una amistad serviría de base para la reconciliación de los reinos. Ambos sabían que no podían seguir viviendo en un conflicto eterno, ni esperar a que las cosas escalaran al grado de que ellos fueran derrocados por la gente ambiciosa y cruel que día con día tomaba más poder.

Entonces hablaron. Al principio casi nada. Se saludaron, intentaron describir sus días o sus estados de ánimo. Tony conoció a Peter Parker a través de descripciones; Steve evocó la imagen de Jennifer Walters a través de historias. Intercambiaron anécdotas sobre sus amigos y subalternos más cercanos. James Barnes, Carol Danvers, Charles Xavier, Emma Frost, Sam Wilson... todos salieron a colación, hablaron sobre sus personalidades, sus gustos, sus formas de actuar, sus sueños, sus ideales, nada se les escapó.

Un día se les acabaron los temas de conversación ajenos a ellos. Nunca se hizo más fácil sincerarse. Steve habló todo el tiempo como un soldado que estaba dando un reporte sobre una misión que nunca terminaría. Tony tendía a conversar de manera clínica, era un científico presentando los resultados de sus experimentos inconclusos o que todavía seguían llevándose a cabo.

Y luego, un día, Steve corrió a la línea de batalla, se enfrentó al miedo sin vacilación.

—Algunos días creo que la guerra es lo normal y la paz es lo anormal. Empiezo a tragarme el cuento de que morir como un perro olvidado es lo natural, y no es que crea que el perro es indigno, sino que muchos corren con mala suerte y son maltratados por los seres humanos. Ya ves, la realidad se distorsiona y te acostumbras, incluso a lo nocivo, por eso es tan difícil quitarse los malos hábitos —dijo Steve.

Tony recordó sus primeros años de vida. Su padre siempre fue un bastardo borracho que nunca dudó en dañarlo. Por lo tanto, Tony ni siquiera titubeó cuando los comportamientos autodestructivos se le presentaron como una escapatoria, fue el perro destinado a morir en el olvido desde que nació. Incluso en la actualidad, seguía cometiendo errores por los que después se recriminaba sin darse la oportunidad de perdonarse.

—Recuerdo haberle dicho a Barnes, alguna vez, en algún momento, que la gente odiaba a Charles Darwin y su concepto de la selección natural porque nos reducía a un estado animal y nos ponía en nuestro insignificante lugar. Teníamos que atenernos a la concepción de la lucha por la supervivencia, volvernos más aptos, buscar la manera de no sucumbir ante los cambios abruptos o la falta de alimento. Es una visión cruel y desconsoladora. Es como la falta de un dios o de un posible paraíso como recompensa después de una vida llena de dolor, siempre te parte el corazón pensar que tu dolencia no fue una prueba sino la naturaleza en tu contra, el sistema fallándote y el universo sin darte ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda —comentó Tony—. No sé dónde estoy parado la mitad del tiempo. Nos hicieron reyes y nos creemos reyes pero, ¿realmente lo somos?

Steve rememoró las primeras batallas que peleó contra el ejército de Iron con Stark como líder. La cantidad de gente que murió sin una razón aparentemente buena, fue alta. Hubo tanta sangre que el traje rojo de Tony se perdió en el paisaje sin esfuerzo.

—Me mejoraron —dijo Steve, retomando la plática—, me dijeron que me harían perfecto, que me harían el rey adecuado. Me dieron músculos, una memoria eidética, responsabilidades y otras mil cosas que ni siquiera quería. En un principio fui optimista, sin embargo, me bastaron más que un par de batallas para darme cuenta de que la guerra era peor que el infierno, porque los soldados no tenían suficientes pecados por los cuales sufrir o pagar. Ellos no merecían morir.

Tony echó su cabeza hacía un lado y tragó saliva. A veces se sentía un poco melancólico y extrañaba a su yo desalmado. Para el Tony Stark que veía la guerra como una espina en el costado o una serie de cifras que describían las bajas, los beneficios y las pérdidas, fue más sencillo sobrellevar todo el asunto de la falta de la paz, sin embargo, a su yo actual le costaba más trabajo asimilar la idea de los muertos.

—Me siento entumecido en estos días. Nos han quitado a tantos que ya no puedo sentir el dolor que trae el fallecimiento de los conocidos. Mierda, el ambiente es tan hostil que nos pasamos la vida construyendo artefactos para protegernos. Me hice un experto en armas, me volví un genio del combate, le compuse un himno a la guerra. —Tony sonrió a medias, como si hubiese dicho un gran chiste.

—¿Quieres más café? —cuestionó Steve.

—Sí, y más galletas —respondió Tony.

* * *

A la luz del día, algunas cosas eran más claras, sin embargo, existían sucesos que sólo podían ser contemplados y reflexionados en la oscuridad de la noche. Steve siempre se sentía más solo cuando la luna y las estrellas se asentaban en el cielo y las reuniones esporádicas con Tony no eran nada más que una escena a agregar a su lista de recuerdos.

Hubo momentos en los que, en medio del silencio y la privacidad que le proporcionaban las altas horas de la madrugada, se dedicó a dibujar el rostro de Tony Stark en todos los ángulos posibles y se dijo a sí mismo que lo hacía para practicar y salir de su rutina.

Stephen Strange declaró que el hilo era el camino, una guía hacia su hogar.

¿Era demasiado malo que empezara a pensar en el cuarto con acabados metálicos y nada de decoración como su hogar? En retrospectiva, no era la ubicación, eran los momentos que compartía con Tony y que le hinchaban el corazón hasta que le dolía el pecho. No se suponía que ellos dos siguieran escondiéndose y reuniéndose, pero a estas alturas Steve no quería detenerse y esperaba que Stark tampoco.

* * *

El problema con los mecanismos para afrontar el dolor, era que nunca podía escoger los adecuados. Tony no solía tomar buenas decisiones cuando se trataba de velar por su salud o su bienestar emocional. Le asustaba preguntarse el porqué de sus inseguridades y dolencias del alma.

Como dos luciérnagas que sincronizaban sus destellos, el capitán Rogers y él decidieron hablar sobre sus problemas para ver si lograban algún tipo de entendimiento que los dirigiera a ser mejores líderes y a tomar mejores decisiones. Llevaban casi un año programando y reprogramando sus encuentros, buscando la intimidad y mantener el secretismo de sus reuniones. Que sus citas empezaran como una estrategia para ponerle final a la guerra y pronto evolucionaran hasta volverse algo más no fue el propósito de ninguno de los dos.

Tony siempre planeó todo, cuando conversaba le gustaba hacer simulaciones en su cabeza para llegar a un resultado que le daría una idea de lo que se iba a encontrar al final de la charla, sin embargo, con Steve no podía mantener su flujo de pensamientos. Las ecuaciones en su cabeza se desplazaban hasta quedar en el olvido y volvían una vez que estaba fuera de la influencia del rey de Blue. Le bastó una décima de segundo para darse cuenta de que se sentía un poco roto cada vez que hablaba con Rogers. ¿Steve también se sentía así? ¿Se sentía como si estuvieran escavando para encontrar todos los pedazos de su humanidad porque no querían morir por falta de un alma? ¿Se sentía mareado y con ganas de dormir durante un mes? ¿Se sentía como si su psique se hallara a mil leguas de su cuerpo?

* * *

—En estos días, me he estado preguntando cómo se llamaran a sí mismos los ciudadanos una vez que derribemos la muralla —dijo Steve.

Aunque Tony no lo estaba mirando porque se encontraba preparando su café, Steve sabía que lo escuchaba.

—¿Serán americanos de nuevo? ¿Dirán que fueron supervivientes? —preguntó Rogers sin esperar una respuesta—. ¿La historia será justa?

—La historia nunca es justa, pero mi único deseo es que no me describan como un tirano, aunque en realidad lo soy, a veces, creo. —Stark tomó una galleta y empezó a beber su café, luego le sonrió con humor agrio.

Steve le sonrió con la misma cantidad de humor impregnado en sus facciones porque Tony tenía razón. Lo vio beber café hasta el hartazgo y la saciedad, lo vio contemplar el mundo a través de sus ojos azules y turbios que rara vez se aclaraban y regalaban un poco de su pensar.

—Peter me ha preguntado a dónde voy cada vez que no pueden encontrarme por horas. Me dice que no debo de irme demasiado tiempo porque Iron puede atacar en cualquier momento —comentó Steve.

—James nunca pregunta nada. Siempre ha dicho que es un soldado y que su trabajo es obedecer de manera fiel. Es tan aburrido cuando se lo propone —dijo Tony—, al menos Jennifer me cuestiona, pero todavía me deja salirme con la mía porque cree que lo necesito para relajarme. Ha dicho que era más divertido cuando no era rey.

—Peter te odia —expresó Steve con pesar—. O mejor dicho, no le agradas. La palabra odio es demasiado grande. No está feliz porque su familia esté en Iron, no ha visto a su hija en años, no porque su esposa lo deteste o sean una familia rota, lo que pasa es que sus valores nunca calzaron con los de tu territorio. Él más que nadie quiere terminar la guerra, temo que algún día haga algo impertinente para cumplir con su anhelo.

Tony recargó su codo en la mesa y después puso su cara en la palma de su mano.

—Es un poco extraño que hayamos ido de una república a una monarquía. He visto todas esas fotos del pasado, cuando había un solo país y todavía no ocurría la explosión del extinto Stamford. —Stark hizo una mueca.

Steve se dio cuenta de que el otro tenía ojeras pronunciadas y que su cabello lucía un poco opaco.

—¿El niño mimado está enfermo?

—Supéralo —dijo Tony con pereza—. No puedo creer que todavía me sigas llamando así en burla. En retrospectiva, es divertido recordar la rabia con la que me dijiste niño mimado o pendejo arrogante durante nuestras primeras conversaciones porque tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre cómo debería de funcionar el mundo.

—Sabes que lo eres —respondió Steve sin arrepentimiento—. Regresando al tema, ¿estás bien?

—No he dormido las horas requeridas. Necesito descansar, pero es difícil conciliar el sueño. Se nos está acabando el espacio, Steve, y debo de remediarlo.

Rogers hizo una mueca.

—Los científicos de Blue dicen que el suelo que se puede usar para agricultura o ganadería va en descenso. En unos cuantos años nos quedaremos sin lugar para plantar y tus aliados políticos no van a vendernos nada, estamos condenados a la hambruna. —Steve apretó los puños.

—Más razones para darnos prisa y terminar con esto.

Steve asintió antes de mirar el hilo rojo que permanecía atado al meñique de Tony.

El camino a casa. Las palabras siempre resonaban en su cabeza. Tony era el camino hacia su hogar o él representaba el hogar, a esas alturas, ya no podía discernir del todo, ni le importaba. Todo lo que le interesaba era que el hilo en estos días tenía menos nudos y todavía se esparcía entre los dos territorios como muestra de que ni siquiera las barreras políticas podían impedir su vínculo.

* * *

Nadie estaba preparado para un nuevo complot.

Jennifer, quien siempre fue sus ojos y sus oídos, obtuvo la información primero que nadie y se la transmitió sin parpadear. Tony escuchó todo sin mostrar ni un atisbo de furia o miedo. Su calma y pragmatismo siempre maravillaron a sus seguidores. Stark rara vez perdía la compostura, sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, era caos puro. Despiadado y cruel eran adjetivos que se quedaban cortos ante un Tony enojado.

El parlamento de Iron estaba planeando casar al último de la línea Stark con una mujer que pertenecía a la pequeña, pero poderosa resistencia, que se estaba formando desde lo oculto. El objetivo era matarlo para que un nuevo rey tomara el trono. Querían que Iron y Blue volvieran a luchar de manera abierta, que se masacraran los dos ejércitos y tomar a Blue bajo el yugo de Iron.

La resistencia estaba conformada por las personas que se beneficiaban de la guerra y no obtenían nada de una posible tregua entre ambos lados. No sería una sorpresa si hubiesen puesto sus garras en Blue y que tuviera un plan similar para derrocar a Steve Rogers.

Para el final del día, Carol Danvers y Jennifer Walters decidieron reunirse y evaluar quién de ellas era mejor candidata para ser la futura esposa de Tony Stark. No iban a dejar que mataran a su líder ni que la paz que consiguieron después de años de negociaciones se perdiera. Luego de horas de deliberación, Jennifer fue considerada como la opción más aceptable.

Tony sólo pudo admirar la determinación de Jennifer para hacer lo que consideraba lo correcto y la forma en la que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien de un pueblo que quizá nunca reconocería su valentía.

Anunciaron la boda una semana después.

* * *

Steve sintió un hoyo en el estómago cuando las noticias de la unión de Tony Stark con Jennifer Walters llegaron a Blue. El vulgo chismorreaba sobre lo perfecta que era la pareja y lo hermosos que serían sus hijos, otros estaban más preocupados por lo que significaba la unión o cómo los afectaría, políticamente hablando.

Se sintió un poco traicionado porque Tony nunca le dijo que amaba a Jennifer de _esa_ manera y porque Stark era su hogar, su camino a casa, no se suponía que le perteneciera a alguien más. Quiso no sonar tan infantil, no obstante, la molestia siguió empañando sus días. La siguiente vez que se reunieron no se atrevió a darle un abrazo a Tony como saludo porque temía que eso lo llevara a ponerse emocional. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía de mantenerse tranquilo, después de todo, era un soldado bien entrenado.

Tony notó su intranquilidad, pero no hizo nada para apaciguarlo durante los primeros minutos, porque así de insufrible era, le gustaba ver a Steve retorcerse y con la mandíbula tensa por el mal humor. Una vez que sintió que era suficiente, decidió contarle todo lo que aconteció en Iron en las últimas semanas.

Steve nunca iba a admitir que el fuego abrazador que le provocó un dolor en el esófago durante los últimos días se extinguió entre más información obtenía sobre las razones por las que Tony se iba a casar.

—¿Realmente podrían obligarte? —cuestionó al final de la conversación—. ¿Tienen el poder para elegirte una esposa?

—Sí, dirían que es para asegurar herederos o alguna cosa así de absurda. Le venderían a la gente la idea de que necesitan una reina con estas o aquellas características y que yo requiero de una compañera que cumpla con dichos estándares. —Tony entrecerró los ojos por unos instantes—. No es difícil manipular a las masas, con los movimientos adecuados me arrinconarían hasta que ceda a sus demandas si yo no tomo la delantera. Una buena parte de mi poder depende de la gente que me respalda y de los acaudalados, esa es una verdad innegable.

—Entiendo —dijo Steve—. ¿Consideras la posibilidad de que esa resistencia ya esté en Blue?

Tony asintió. Luego agregó:

—No sería extraño que de tu lado también exista gente que ve la separación de los países como lo mejor.

—¿La amas? —cuestionó Steve, olvidándose por unos momentos del tema de la resistencia.

—No de manera romántica. Es mi mejor amiga y daría mi vida por ella, porque sé que haría lo mismo por mí.

—Entonces... su matrimonio...

—Será por apariencias, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, porque somos adultos y podemos lidiar con el hecho de que ahora será reina y su apellido cambiara. Todavía somos amigos y seguiremos así hasta el fin de nuestras vidas. Le he dicho que puede tener un novio siempre y cuando me lo presente y me extienda la invitación para un trío —dijo Tony de manera juguetona.

Steve tuvo que resistir para no echarse a reír ante la imagen de Tony y el amante de su futura esposa discutiendo sobre un trío.

Stark, por su lado, no fue igual de maduro y se carcajeó. Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron y un hoyuelo apareció en el lado izquierdo de su boca. Fue una imagen brillante, vivaz, tan llena de libertad que Steve supo que la iba a guardar en su corazón por siempre. Y se preguntó si Tony también se sentía un poco roto cuando conversaban, como si estuvieran armando un rompecabezas en busca de un paisaje que se quedó en el pasado.

El capitán tuvo el imperioso deseo de ordenarle a Tony que nunca dejara que nadie más que él lo viera así de feliz. No medito las consecuencias que dicho pensamiento le traería. En ese instante esperaba que su relación fuese como un árbol perenne: siempre verde y lleno de vida hasta que llegara la hora de morirse.

—Si tú tuvieses que poner en palabras cuál es la misión de tu vida, ¿serías capaz de hacerlo? —preguntó Tony una vez que se calmó.

—Diría que mi misión es volver a casa, un soldado que no tiene un lugar a dónde volver no es nada más que un suicida —respondió Steve con una ligera sonrisa.

Tony desvió su mirada hacia el hilo rojo que los conectaba.

_Stephen Strange dijo que era su guía para encontrar su hogar._

—Mi misión es construir una casa —replicó Tony.

Steve no agregó nada más. Permanecieron en silencio por el resto de su encuentro, mirándose hasta hastiarse.

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses no pudieron volver a verse.

Peter empezó a sospechar de su rey y lo enfrentó porque necesitaba saber a dónde iba durante determinadas fechas sin decirle nada a nadie. Steve nunca lo mandó a callar con violencia ni pensó que Parker estuviese siendo irracional, tenía sentido que quisiera saber que su líder, su capitán, era alguien digno de confianza, después de todo, él tenía en sus manos la vida de cientos de soldados. En la guerra, los superiores inútiles eran eliminados para evitar que los de menor rango se vieran arrastrados a un deceso seguro.

Así que le pidió a Tony tiempo y al mismo tiempo, le sugirió que lo usará para que su boda se llevara a cabo sin problemas. Serían semanas largas para Steve, sin embargo, las aprovechó para seguir retratando al rey de Iron. Cuando terminaba con sus pinturas o bocetos los escondía en un compartimiento localizado en el piso de su habitación, bastaba con quitar unos pedazos de la madera para dar con la caja que resguardaba las cartas de amor que no contenían letras sino imágenes.

No podía hablar de manera abierta de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Todo tenía que ser sutil y puesto a un lado hasta que la guerra terminara. Y si la guerra nunca terminaba, entonces, se iría a la tumba con lo que resguardaba en su pecho con recelo. No estaba seguro de si Tony sentía lo mismo, pero presentía que era correspondido.

El hilo rojo los conectaba. Todavía no había descubierto el alcance de su cariño o qué tan grande era su amor, desde su perspectiva todavía era una pequeña luz, una vela recién encendida. Estar escondidos de la brisa, del polvo, de las miradas indiscretas no lo dotaba de la seguridad suficiente para explorar su sentir.

A mil kilómetros de Blue, estaba Tony, cansándose, intentando ser un buen rey sin saber si sus planes tendrían éxito o su lucha contra los privilegiados adictos a la guerra terminaría con él como el ganador.

Steve tocó el hilo rojo que era un constante recordatorio de lo que lo mantenía atado al mundo terrenal e impedía que su carne se pudriera hasta que no quedara nada más que una corteza que no sería de mucha ayuda para proteger su cerebro conformado por puros lamentos; sería una corteza con grietas que dejaría descubierta su alma arañada por la cantidad de ideales que representaba el nombre de Steve Rogers. Y a falta de carne, su pesar iba a fluir como un río por todo su ser expuesto.

Quería a Tony cerca. Así de simple. Si no podía hablar de sus sentimientos, al menos podía experimentarlos a flor de piel. Quería tardes de café y galletas.

Quería oír a Tony diciéndole: _debriefing_ , soldado.

* * *

Tony se vistió con un lujoso traje, se preparó a consciencia para pararse en el altar y esperar a Jennifer; ella usaría su hermoso vestido blanco y su cabello estaría peinado en un complejo moño. Iba a llorar cuando se diera cuenta de lo bella que era, se pondría feliz de compartir su vida con su mejor amiga y en el fondo le dolería que tuvieran que tomar la decisión de unirse para lograr hacer algo en contra del conflicto que estaba consumiendo a las dos naciones.

El resto del día fue un sueño y todo transcurrió tal y como lo predijo. Jennifer lo llamó novio enclenque en cuanto derramó la primera lágrima y enseguida se puso a llorar también porque Tony Stark nunca se ponía emocional y verlo en ese estado la hacía sentirse igual de sensible. James y Carol velaron por la seguridad del reciente matrimonio en todo momento, conscientes de que el peligro acechaba a la nueva reina.

Con la llegada de la noche y la retirada de los invitados, Tony y Jennifer pudieron tener un tiempo a solas para hablar sobre lo que harían de ese momento en adelante. Por primera vez, Stark tuvo la confianza suficiente para decirle a su amiga sobre sus reuniones con Steve Rogers. Le contó a detalle lo sucedido en cada cita, omitiendo pequeños fragmentos que violaban la intimidad del capitán.

Jennifer escuchó en todo momento sin juzgar a su rey, asintiendo ante cada oración y frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando por lo imprudente que era Tony, sin embargo, nunca tuvo el corazón para juzgarlo.

—Ambos podemos ver el hilo —dijo Tony al final—. Él dice que es una guía para encontrar nuestro camino a casa. Quizá nuestro hogar está en el mismo lugar y por eso estamos unidos. Es una señal de que la muralla tiene que caer.

—Por supuesto —concordó Jennifer. Tomó la mano derecha de Tony entre las suyas y la apretó para mostrarle su apoyo—. Van a lograrlo, lo sé.

Tony le sonrió a su esposa.

—Todavía quiero un trío con tu futuro amante, esto no significa nada.

—¡Sabía que no podías ser tan perfecto!

La sonrisa de Tony se hizo más grande.

* * *

La resistencia ya se había esparcido en Blue. Ni siquiera los Punishers pudieron encontrar a todos los que estaban participando en el complot para que la guerra se extendiera y no estuviese contenida en zonas de desastre. A diferencia de Iron, la gente mala de Blue no quería dinero o poder, quería caos, quería usar sus habilidades de manera libre y sin reglas.

Aunque, pensó Steve, describir como malos a los que buscaban el desorden era relativamente pobre. Las personas rara vez se guiaban solo por deseos negativos, eran entes muchos más complejos y por eso era difícil aprehenderlos.

Steve miró por su ventanal, contempló el paisaje desértico y anheló la presencia de Tony. Quería que se reunieran de nuevo, pero bajo la tensa situación política no podían darse el lujo de desaparecer ni siquiera por unas horas. Al menos tenía las fotos del rey de Iron con un traje negro y hecho a la medida para consolarse.

Cuando le dijo a Tony que un soldado sin un hogar era peligroso no estaba mintiendo, lo sabía mejor que nadie porque se sintió perdido y sin un lugar al que pertenecer hasta que Stephen Strange le dijo que el hilo rojo lo llevaría a donde pertenecía. En un principio odio la idea de que Stark estuviese involucrado, pero ahora no podía imaginarlo de otra manera. Blue era su patria, no obstante, no llenaba el vacío en su corazón.

El día en que volviera a ver a Tony lo iba a sostener con mucho cuidado, deseando que sus manos fuesen lo suficientemente grandes para no dejarlo caer nunca. De seguro Stark iba a sonreír de esa manera arrogante y burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

* * *

Pero la reunión no llegó.

La guerra volvió con más fuerza. Hubo manifestaciones en ambos reinos, la resistencia se hizo más grande; empezaron a exigir la destrucción de Iron o de Blue; exhortaban a que el conflicto terminara de una vez y para siempre, sin importar los costos. Por supuesto que ninguno de los manifestantes pensó en que la batalla tocaría su puerta, todos creían que su ejército era el más fuerte y que la destrucción arrasaría con el enemigo.

Las marchas en Blue para pedirle al rey que alistara a los soldados y fuera a la frontera de Iron a tocar las trompetas para anunciar el apocalipsis se hicieron todos los días. El capitán siempre fue famoso por contener a Iron y su tecnología de última generación. Deseaban adueñarse de los recursos del territorio contrario y asegurarse de que no pasarían hambre en los próximos años.

Steve nunca supo quién sembró tales ideas en su gente, sin embargo, ver a tanto gentío sediento de sangre removió sus tripas. Peter apoyó los movimientos sólo porque anhelaba reunirse y ver a su esposa e hija de nuevo, no porque creyera que los manifestantes estaban siguiendo el camino correcto. Baldwin y los demás contuvieron las agresiones en las calles. Rogers inició planes de contingencia.

Iron, por su parte, lidió con los juegos de poder que se gestaron y expandieron entre el parlamento. Tony detuvo varios intentos de asesinato en su contra y también defendió a Jennifer, no es que ella fuese inútil, pero los enemigos se estaban poniendo creativos. El pueblo se alarmó cuando se instalaron toques de queda y la organización rebelde empezó a lanzar rumores sobre Blue declarando una guerra abierta que involucraba a los civiles.

De nuevo se estaban difamando personas y la prensa jugaba un papel importante para hacer que los ciudadanos clamaran y desearan la cabeza del rey de Blue para asegurarse de que iban a vivir tranquilos. Tony empezó a escribir su última voluntad. Necesitaba que todo quedara como él quería en caso de que pasaran sucesos imprevistos. Sus cálculos decían que saldría vivo de esto, no obstante, siempre existía un margen de error.

El hilo en su dedo se tensó. Había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de Steve, lo extrañaba, quería tomar café y hablar con él, pero necesitaban soportar la separación para seguir vivos.

Jennifer se dedicó a lanzarle miradas de comprensión y a palmear su espalda cada que creía que se iba a desmoronar. Lo creía invencible y se lo hacía saber. Tony Stark era un hombre de hierro, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fuese doblegado por el calor de las circunstancias.

Aunque Tony hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder, la rebelión ganó. Las calles se volvieron un caos y el parlamento declaró que oiría al pueblo que pedía el derramamiento de la sangre del enemigo, iban a interceder para que el rey se pusiera su armadura, fuera a la zona de guerra y les trajera gloria a sus antepasados que pelearon durante décadas para reprimir al reino de Blue. Estaba a un paso de ser destituido y nadie lo veía.

Tony le envió un mensaje de emergencia a Steve con ayuda de Jennifer, que cruzó la frontera sin problemas y decidió arriesgar su vida para evitar el reinicio de las batallas sin fin, además, quería ver con sus propios ojos al hombre que siempre rondaba los pensamientos de Stark, el individuo que hizo que Tony anhelará algo más que un reino en paz o construir la próxima máquina que cambiaría el curso de la humanidad. Al principio consideraron en mandar el aviso por otros medios, pero descartaron cada propuesta al darse cuenta de que si su aviso era interceptado, el rey de Iron podría ser declarado traidor y lo ejecutarían sin dudarlo.

Para Jennifer, no fue fácil burlar la seguridad de la fortaleza en la que vivía Steve Rogers, sin embargo lo logró, entró y dejó el sobre con la carta en código que Tony escribió para su semejante. Luego se quedó a lo lejos y contempló al capitán. Era un hombre guapo y tenía una cara adorable. Tony siempre tuvo buen gusto.

* * *

El día en que el ejército de Blue se reveló y decidió desobedecer las órdenes del rey, la segura guerra comenzó. Steve ni siquiera tuvo ganas de ponerse su uniforme y aparecer en la zona de conflicto para intentar detener la batalla.

Unas semanas antes recibió el mensaje de advertencia de Tony y supo que era demasiado tarde. Hizo lo suyo para hacerle llegar un correo electrónico a Stark y acordar una reunión más antes de que su realidad se desmoronara.

Se encontraron a mediados de diciembre, la temperatura descendía con el paso del tiempo y su escondite acumulaba polvo. Nunca fue muy cálido, pero el invierno se aproximaba y los acabados metálicos fueron todo menos un alivio. Steve bebió cada uno de los detalles nuevos en el rostro de Tony sin pena. Tomó nota de las arrugas y las canas provocadas por la edad y el estrés y de las ojeras cada vez más pronunciadas que apenas hacían mella en la hermosa apariencia del otro.

Tony también lo admiró y se atrevió a hacer comentarios sucios sobre "lo delicioso" que se estaba poniendo el rey de Blue "entre más maduraba". Steve tuvo que resistir las ganas de rodar los ojos, porque Tony podía ser serio y melancólico, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra broma indecente.

—¿Cuál es tu pronóstico para la guerra abierta? —preguntó Steve después de un rato.

—Se extenderá durante años, Iron y Blue siempre han estado muy emparejados, es una de las razones por las que las cosas se mantuvieron, entre comillas, frías. —Tony le dio un gran trago a su taza de café—. Tú o yo seremos asesinados para el fin del conflicto, sólo nos usaran como comandantes de la masacre, después de eso dejaremos de ser útiles. Hay un límite de poder e influencia, incluso para los reyes, los mismos que nos pusieron en el trono, son los que nos van a quitar.

Steve inhaló y exhaló.

—No quiero más reportes de misiones o del estado social y político durante nuestras citas —dijo Tony—. Hemos gastado nuestro tiempo viviendo para los otros, ¿podemos gastarlo en nosotros? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

—Por supuesto —respondió Steve.

Tony le sonrió con una particular suavidad que el capitán no había visto en él en algún otro momento.

Dios, Steve lo quería tanto. Se despertó todas las mañanas pensando en que era un soldado que iba por su cuenta, que no conocía nada más que estar listo para pelear y darle la cara al destino. Entonces se encontró con Tony y lo vio al otro lado del hilo. Desde el principio, hasta el fin de los días, iba a caminar los miles de kilómetros que fuesen necesarios para no llegar tarde a sus reuniones con Stark si eso significaba que no volvería al estado primitivo en el que se levantaba de la cama por inercia.

—Siempre me miras con esos ojos tan expresivos que me intimidas —comentó Tony, medio exasperado, medio divertido.

—Esa es la idea.

—Capitán Grosero.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño?

Tony le mostró una sonrisa llena de dientes como respuesta.

* * *

Steve y Tony se enfrentaron en más de una ocasión en el campo de batalla. Tal y como Tony lo predijo, la guerra se extendió por varios años. Los ciudadanos comprendieron que el conflicto nunca se mantenía en un sitio determinado y aprendieron por la mala dicha lección cuando los alcanzaron los bombardeos o las víctimas colaterales fueron a la alza. Todos los días había noticias de tragedias humanas y la lista de gente desaparecida se hizo tan larga que nadie esperó encontrar a sus seres queridos pronto.

En medio de toda la vorágine y podredumbre, Tony y Steve siguieron encontrándose a escondidas. Su guarida pasó de tener una mesa, un par de sillas, una cafetera y empaques de galletas vacíos, a deslumbrar por la cantidad de cuadros colgados en las cortas paredes y oler a rosas porque Tony siempre traía un ramo y las secaba cuando empezaban a marchitarse, luego las colocaba en una mesa ratonera, acumulándolas sin esfuerzo.

Steve vio cómo el paso de las primaveras hizo que el cabello de Tony obtuviera mechones blancos y líneas de expresión marcadas a lo largo de su cara, sin embargo, todavía seguía igual de guapo. Tony contempló, cada que pudo, el rostro apenas cambiado de Steve, él no envejecía tan rápido como los demás por haber sido modificado para ser el soldado perfecto.

Todavía les dolía estar lejos el uno del otro y les gustaba hablar de lo que hacían en su tiempo libre o lo que tenían planeado para lidiar con la pesadez de la culpa. Steve siguió dibujando su amor y Tony lo preservó con la misma dedicación que disecaba las rosas. A veces, no platicaban mucho, sólo se examinaban con hambre y deseos de huir.

* * *

Cuando Tony cumplió cincuenta años, Jennifer le preguntó cuál era su deseo de cumpleaños. Tony le respondió que su deseo era construir un hogar lejos de Iron.

Su amiga no agregó nada más a la conversación, así que la olvido, hasta que un día ella regresó con información en sus manos y una idea que haría realidad el sueño de Tony. El parlamento de Iron tenía un plan para matar su rey y al de Blue en un solo movimiento. Se iban a valer de una explosión que no sólo arrasaría con Steve y Tony sino con otros tantos humanos que se encontraran en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—Todo lo quieren terminar con explosiones porque al parecer es la única manera que conocen para borrar sus errores —bromeó Tony, sin ganas—. Es el camino más rápido para asustar.

—Sin embargo, puede ser de utilidad. No se presenten a la batalla, deja que alguien más pilotee tu armadura y que Steve Rogers permita que otro se ponga su uniforme —dijo Jennifer.

—El ejército de Blue se reveló contra su rey. Steve me dijo que sólo sus más allegados se quedaron con él.

—Eso no significa que no haya alguien dispuesto a usar el uniforme del capitán sólo para presumir que le han quitado el mando. En estos días no siento pena por los soldados que decidieron abandonar la causa justa y ahora se mantienen peleando por avaricia u órdenes de alguien que quiere derrocar al rey honrado. —Jennifer le sonrió—. Todo lo que una reina quiere, es ver a su señor feliz.

—Si me voy me seguirás debiendo un trío —dijo Tony.

—Si te vas, dudo de que te acuerdes de ese asunto una vez que pongas tus manos en Steve Rogers.

Tony se rio. Aceptó el plan de la reina y decidió concretar una cita con Steve para comunicarle el plan de Jennifer. No sabía si el otro aceptaría la descabellada idea, así que no mantuvo muchas esperanzas en recibir una respuesta positiva, pero Rogers lo sorprendió accediendo a que escaparan de Iron y Blue y se fueran lejos de la disputa que nunca terminaba. Pidió los detalles de su escape con ansias y alegría impregnada en sus facciones.

Tony le dijo todo lo que Jennifer y él planearon para su gran huida. Discutieron entre ellos que tan malas personas eran por querer renunciar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, cuando en un inicio ellos y otros lucharon por el fin de la guerra y llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían salvar a quien no quería ser salvado.

* * *

Encontrar a un soldado que formara parte de los traidores que estaban a favor de la muerte de Tony Stark y quisiera usar la armadura que caracterizaba al rey de Iron fue bastante simple. Jennifer sabía que los únicos al tanto del plan de la bomba eran los miembros más influyentes del parlamento y otros empresarios que tenían prestigio en los diversos estratos del país. Todo el secretismo era para garantizar el éxito del plan, así que el soldado a sacrificar no estaba al tanto del plan, ni tampoco pensó que era sospechoso que pudiera revelar que él estaba usando la armadura hasta el final de la misión.

Steve hizo su parte en Blue, renunciando al uniforme que usó por años, preguntándose si su error fue querer gobernar una nación acostumbrada a la violencia con una visión de paz, si de verdad fue tan mal rey que al final nadie pudo comprender su idea de volver a coexistir con Iron, si lo que la gente esperaba al final de la batalla era la muerte de los otros, no una tranquila unión, ¿fue acaso el ambiente en el que las últimas generaciones crecieron? Lleno de deseos de dañar, de conquistar a costa del deceso de los inocentes, de invadir y confundir la libertad con los discursos de odio. Que el nombre de Steve Rogers inspirará y estuviera relacionado con las buenas virtudes y que él formara parte de las pocas personas que todavía se atrevían a tener un código de honor en la mayor parte de los casos, no significaba que tenía que sumergirse en la decadencia, no cuando tenía la opción de conseguir una nueva misión en su vida.

¿Se le permita un poco de egoísmo? Ya le había dedicado más de la mitad de su vida a Blue y su pago fue la traición. Los hombres que lideró se hicieron adictos a la guerra y nadie pensó que fuera extraño o que tenían que detenerse.

Al final, a Steve no le costó mucho trabajo decidir seguir a Tony a un lugar desconocido.

El traje del Capitán de Blue se lo puso un desconocido que aceptó la misma condición que el soldado de Iron: revelar su identidad después de la primera batalla.

Ninguno de los dos iba a regresar ni quedarían restos suficientes de los desconocidos, así que nadie podría decir que los reyes de ambos reinos seguían vivos.

* * *

Jennifer le ayudó a Tony a preparar la única maleta que iba a llevarse. El dinero no era un problema, ella haría transferencias constantes para que Tony y Steve vivieran sus últimos años juntos sin preocuparse por la falta de dinero.

La cara de Tony era muy conocida, sin embargo, ya estaba ideando diferentes formas en las que podría esconderse o salir a la calle sin ser reconocido e hizo lo mismo para Steve. No quería dejar nada a la suerte.

James y Carol se encargaron de conseguir nuevos pasaportes e identidades para los fugitivos. Barnes, que rara vez sonreía desde que tomó el nombre del Soldado de Invierno y se encargó de los asunto más turbios del reino, se dio el lujo de reírse por lo juvenil e impulsiva que era la decisión de los reyes. Le deseo buena suerte a Tony y Carol hizo lo mismo.

* * *

La segunda explosión que conmocionó a Iron y Blue, fue la que ocurrió en la zona de guerra ubicada en la frontera. Las fotos de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers llenaron todos los medios de comunicación. Los reyes habían muerto en medio de la batalla, un misil particularmente peligroso denotó matando a los gobernantes y otras mil personas que se encontraban en las cercanías.

* * *

Y ahí iban ellos.

Salieron de sus países y recorrieron su camino hacia su libertad por la noche, viendo a lo lejos los edificios brillantes de Iron y los decadentes, pero bellos, de Blue. Steve habló sobre estrellas durante todo el rato. Le contó a Tony cada trozo de información que sabía sobre las constelaciones y lo feliz que le hacía ver la Vía Láctea en los días que el cielo estaba despejado y poco contaminado.

Tony escuchó sin escuchar, sorprendido ante los sentimientos de independencia nunca antes experimentados y que abrumaban su cuerpo, tomó de la mano a Steve de manera vacilante y después firme. Se regocijó y soltó un suspiro tembloroso al darse cuenta de cuánto quería a Rogers y lo mucho que le costó contener su amor y sus emociones durante años para evitar dañar a la gente que le importaba. El pueblo pudo quejarse cuanto quiso sobre él siendo un gobernante desalmado, pero Tony sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que sacrificó para asumir el cargo de rey.

Pensó en Jennifer, la dejó demasiado pronto, pero la amaba. Tenía miedo de ella porque siempre supo qué hacer sin Tony y ahora estaba asombrado, Jennifer saldría adelante, quizá tomaría el manto de gobernante y acabaría lo que él no pudo acabar.

Miró al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Steve detuvo su discurso y le sonrió con las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Rogers rememoró la pequeña nota que le dejó a Peter:

_"Dale mis pinturas a Sam, dile a mis amigos que lamento haber perdido su respeto, espero poder encontrarme con ustedes en mi próxima vida, todavía no sé qué me depara el mañana, pero estoy seguro de que tengo que morir con la persona que está al otro lado de este hilo que Stephen Strange llama destino"._

* * *

Dos días después, arribaron a un hotel situado en una región turística de Islandia. Se quedarían ahí hasta que las noticias de su muerte dejaran de ser transmitidas en las noticias de occidente. Pensaron que, al otro lado del mundo, pasarían más desapercibidos. Podrían aprovechar para conocer una nueva cultura y decidir qué harían de ese momento en adelante.

Steve encontró su hogar al lado de Tony. Él le dio un propósito para vivir. Lo iba a adorar hasta el último de sus días y de ese momento en adelante, buscaría que se enraizaran para nunca perder la comunicación. Su hilo, el hilo que los juntaba, ya no se extendía por cientos de hectáreas, sino que ahora estaba comprimido alrededor de ellos, con menos nudos, pero más pesado y grueso.

Alquilaron una habitación para los dos, se desvistieron y se reunieron debajo de las sábanas. Compartieron el calor de sus cuerpos con una mirada aterrada, y sin embargo, maravillada por la cercanía. Se fusionaron, se tomaron de las manos y acercaron sus frentes para experimentar el milagro de su nacimiento y su encuentro fortuito. Luego se besaron con paciencia y delicadeza infinita, saboreando por primera vez su amor, su tristeza y diciendo todo lo que nunca pudieron expresar a través de palabras o que reprimieron porque buscaban la felicidad de los otros.

Y Tony lloró en silencio y Steve lo siguió después de un rato, agotados por el peso de la vida y de repente, aliviados. Se acercaron más para abrazarse con fuerza, incrédulos de que nada fuera un sueño. Se quedaron dormidos en esa posición.

Tony despertó primero al día siguiente por culpa de los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las orillas y de las cortinas que no cubrían las ventanas de manera adecuada. Se tomó el tiempo para admirar a Steve y recorrer con sus dedos cada una de las líneas de expresión que los años se empeñaron en delinear en su rostro. Todavía se asombraba porque estuvieran juntos y se deslumbraba con el cabello rubio y suave de Rogers. Le iba a tomar el resto de su existencia conocer una porción del capitán, siempre iba a tener hambre de más.

—Te dibuje cartas de amor, ¿se puede considerar un dibujo como una carta? —dijo Steve en un murmullo, saliendo de su letargo. No abrió los ojos porque seguía adormilado—. Todas se quedaron el Blue.

—Puedes hacer más ahora. Serás capaz de dármelas y me encantara admirarlas.

Steve se acurrucó y buscó con más ahínco el calor de Tony.

* * *

Entonces una noche se unieron como si no hubiese mañana. Se volvieron a desnudar como era su costumbre y se saludaron debajo de las mantas. Se miraron con la devoción que ahora podían mostrar sin temor a las represalias.

Steve se encargó de recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de la piel morena de Tony, hundiendo sus dedos en la suavidad de sus caderas y la rigidez de sus piernas. Lo acarició durante incontables minutos, lo trató como la obra de arte que siempre pensó que era y lo saboreó con la misma fascinación. Besó sus labios, devoró su lengua y se ahogó con cada segundo que pasó. Hizo que Tony se quedara sin aliento y que sus mejillas se volvieran de un rosa carmín.

Tony también tocó todo su cuerpo, se aferró a él como si fuese su salvavidas o el oasis imposible en el desierto. Le susurró promesas y palabras de amor, sin embargo, sus ojos todavía resplandecieron con lujuria y el deseo de tomar todo, cada parte del cuerpo de Steve y no dejarle nada al mundo.

Steve se encargó de levantar a Tony, de obligarlo a que descansara su espalda sobre su pecho y que tirara su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Pasó sus manos por su abdomen, por el reactor que Stark obtuvo más joven y a causa de un secuestro. Tony sólo suspiró, dándole pruebas de la confianza que le tenía para manipular su cuerpo sin lastimarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Steve presionara su creciente erección contra la espalda baja de Tony y que Tony viera su pene erguirse por la excitación. Sentían que sus pelvis cosquilleaban y sus estómagos ardían.

Steve llevó sus manos hasta las estrechas caderas de Tony para mantenerlo quieto y poder restregar su miembro contra las voluptuosas nalgas. Sus manos temblaron y su cuerpo se agitó por la cantidad de placer que sintió con el simple frote de sus cuerpos. Ya no tenía que imaginar cómo sería hacer suyo a Tony, ahora cumpliría esa fantasía.

Tony se arqueó para poder acariciar el cabello de Steve y éste aprovechó la oportunidad para besar el cuello desprotegido que se le presentaba. Pensó que se intoxicaría con la mezcla del olor natural y el perfume que a Tony le gustaba usar.

Después de unos minutos, Stark comenzó a desesperarse, necesitaba un poco más de Steve, más bien, lo quería todo de él, lo iba a monopolizar sin culpa y sin castigo. Se separó del capitán para poder alcanzar uno de los cajones del buró que estaba al lado de la cama y sacar el lubricante y los condones que guardo días atrás con toda la intención de intimar con Steve.

Le pasó el frasco a Rogers y le sonrió con travesura. Steve rodó los ojos, no esperaba nada más de Tony. Se encargó de regresar a Stark a la cama y acostarlo sobre su espalda, luego pasó una almohada a la altura de sus caderas para poder prepararlo de manera adecuada. Echó una porción de lubricante en sus manos y las frotó para calentarlo, luego llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada de Tony y metió el primero con lentitud. Tony jadeó, iba a doler, pero estaba bien, lo necesitaba. Incitó a Steve a que siguiera con su trabajó y se guardó los gritos tanto como pudo.

Rogers se tomó su tiempo, paciente, admirable como siempre, soportando el placer que le causaba ver a Tony sonrojado y aguantando el sufrimiento que le causaba la espera antes de que pudieran reunirse de una manera diferente. Su erección goteó furiosamente y su piel se tornó roja por el esfuerzo que le costaba no abalanzarse sobre Stark, se puso un condón que abrió con ayuda de Tony porque no abandonar su labor. Al cabo de un rato, cuando consideró que no iba a desgarrar el interior de Tony y varios dedos cabían, se atrevió a acerca su polla al hoyo que relucía por el lubricante. Introdujo primero la cabeza de su pene y gimió por la presión experimentada y siguió avanzado hasta que sus caderas tocaron los glúteos del otro. Exhaló e inhaló y esperó a que Tony le dijera que no se sentía mal.

—Mierda, estás más grande de lo que esperaba —dijo Tony, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó sus manos en puños—. Ven aquí, Capitán Adorable, déjame abrazarte.

Steve se inclinó lo suficiente para cubrir a Tony. Después embistió lento y cortó, apenas dejando el calor que le ofrecía el cuerpo ajeno y disfrutó de los jadeos que salían de la boca de Stark. Tony pasó una de sus piernas por encima de los muslos de Steve para acércalo más, para nunca dejarlo ir.

—Fóllame más duro. Quiero que duela, quiero saber que estás aquí —murmuró Tony.

Steve le obedeció, lo penetró con más velocidad, sacó y metió su polla en el agujero que se le ofrecía sin tapujos. Tony siguió gimiendo de dolor y placer, haciendo de su rostro una imagen que nunca se borraría de la cabeza de Rogers.

Steve se aferró a cada porción de piel que resplandecía como el sándalo y dotaba de una belleza increíble a Tony. Disfrutó de los ruidos que hacían sus pieles cuando chocaban y apenas contuvo los jadeos que se escaparon de su boca.

Tony tomó su erección y se masturbó sin vergüenza, le susurró a Steve que todo su placer era por él y para él y luego eyaculó sobre su abdomen. Rogers sintió alrededor de su polla la fuerza ejercida por las contracciones y espasmos de placer de parte de Tony. Siguió embistiendo hasta que no pudo más y el orgasmo lo alcanzó. Se dejó caer encima de Stark, tomándolo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Te amo —dijo Steve en voz baja, con miedo de que esas palabras desataran un poderoso tornado o un destructivo huracán.

—Yo también te amo —respondió Tony, susurrando para mantener el ambiente.

* * *

Aunque parecía que se habían conocido durante años, la realidad era que apenas se estaban reconociendo. Tony tenía un humor más horrible del que Steve previó y a menudo hacía lo que quería, desquiciándolo en el proceso.

Steve era un viejo que siempre deseaba hacer su voluntad y lo correcto y Tony detestaba que no quisiera saltarse ni una regla. Así que se peleaba con él, después le pedía disculpas y al final volvían a pelearse.

El futuro no iba a ser fácil, pero no se iban a rendir.

Apenas estaban comenzando. 


End file.
